


My Home

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 07:05:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11008416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: OutlastCharacters: Eddie, Chris, the twins, others mentionedrelationship: MultipleRequest: Weird one but can you do a ooutlast one where an outsider find a girl and thinks shes being abused cause he sees her being fucked by like eddie and Chris and that. But really, she loves it and is just like a sex addict and the asylum is her home. But an outsider trys to get her to leave with him and everyone gets angry they are taking her away.





	My Home

He knew there was a female who was as trapped in this hell as he was. He had seen you in ways he never imagined he would witness and yet he could do nothing.   
First, he saw you running from the variants, then he had to watch in horror from a doorway as she was bent over and raped by the biggest one which they called Chris. He stuffed a cloth in you mouth before Waylon ran away out of sheer embarrassments and fear.   
But that wasn’t the first time. Another, he stumbled across you with the twins. She was lying on a table, one of them between you legs. You head hung off the end of the table and the other twin was forcing you to give him a blow job.   
The final time was with the one they called the groom. He has his head buried between you legs as Waylon hid in the locker before he hauled you up and threw you over his shoulder. She looked utterly exhausted.   
Waylon could only imagine what you had went through and he made it his personal mission if you saw you again to get you out of here.   
so when he found you asleep in one of the beds in the asylum, he grabber you by the arm and pulled you out of the bed, pressing a hand over your mouth as to not alert the other.   
You struggled against him instantly and he understood why.   
“Shh, its fine, I wont hurt you. I’ll get you out of here.” He promised, even though he wasn’t sure himself if that would happen. He had managed to pull you out the room and into a large entrance hall which was used as the main entrance before. It had two stairways at either side and a balcony that connected the stairs and lead to other parts of the hospital.   
“Get off me!” You growled as you managed to twist out his grasp and dart to the other side of the room.   
you had heard mention of there being an outsider in the asylum, but normally they never got this far. And never got to you.   
“come on, we need to go.” He darted to grab your wrist again but you moved out his way.   
“Im not leaving. And you wont either.” You pressed yourself against the wall, a little scared of this man. He had hauled you out your sleep and bed and was trying to take you away.   
“listen, I saw. I saw what they did to you and-“ the stranger tried to reason but you only fell into more confusion.   
“What who did to me?” You asked, feeling along the wall behind you to try get to a weapon.   
“Those monsters. I saw them raping you.” He shuddered, embarrassment making him look away from you.   
But what you did next shocked him.   
You laugh.   
“They did no such thing to me.” You giggled, your own insanity starting to shine through.   
“But I saw-“ He started to protest but you interrupted him with a ‘shh’ing noise.   
“what you saw was done with my own consent.” You chuckled, leaving him dumbfounded.   
“The twins? And that Chris guy. The groom…” He mumbled, staring at you with wide eyes.   
“Oh, them. Yeah, Chris can be a little rough and dominating, but he knows when to stop. And the twins, well, lets just say it a lot to take them at one time together but I like to give them the same attention. And Eddie, hes forever trying to please me. Half the time he would just be content if Im the only one getting any pleasure out of it. But then again, he does like his own attention.” You giggled, thinking back to your lovers. You felt your insides flip a little as you remembered the pleasure they gave you.   
In here, you were never left wanting, especially for that pleasure and ecstasy only they could provide. They were different to you than they were to outsiders. It was like you are their only sanity. Take Eddie, for instants. He seems to see you differently than he sees outsiders, both male and female.   
“But you were running!” The man pointed at you and you saw his eyes fill with fear.   
“it’s a game!” You stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “Who ever catches me, gets me first.”   
“So you’re like some sort of slut.” He suddenly blurts out, backing away from you.  
“I suppose some can say that. But if this was the other way around, and you were in a building with loads of women you were attracted to and could give you the best sex of your life, there wouldn’t be a problem. But because im a woman, its wrong?” You placed a hand on your hip and spoke in a low dangerous voice.   
“how-how…?” The man seemed unable to string a sentence together a fear flooded his body. You could only assume what he was trying to ask.   
“I was a nurse. I used to care for them all and I was the one who kept them safe and somewhat sane. Or, at least, the doctors thought they were sane. When this happened.” You waved around the room. “I decided ot stay with them. Where I belonged.” You smiled, more to yourself.   
No one day had passed that you regretted staying. This was your home, your sanity, your life.   
“Now, as for you. I’d suggest you run.” You growled, your eyes now dark and your voice low, dangerous and menacing.   
“Wha-“ The man stammered, physically shaking as his eyes started to dart around the room.   
“they wont be happy you tried to take me away.” You simply shrugged, shooting him a dangerous smile before letting out a loud scream. Your cries echoed down every hallway and bounced off every wall.   
the man jumped, about to run over and shut you up when a number of bangs, clatters, growls and scrapped seemed to come from all over the hospital and it made you smile. They were coming. The man started to back away, desperately looking for a safe way out. He started to run out the room before glancing back to you.   
“Good luck.” You giggled, blowing the man a kiss as he turned and bolted. “You’re gonna need it.”


End file.
